Ciel in Hyrule
by iron.wolf.798
Summary: Ciel goes on another Adventure with his Faithfull Butler named Sebastian, and Finds himself in Hyrule. and with the help of his Butler and his New Friend they are going off to an Epic Adventure to Defeat the Great evil Ganondorf.


**Before readibg this Fanfiction Ladies and Gentlemen, and young souls. if you havent watched BLack Butler or not the Legend of Zelda game Series. i surgest that you watch them both, and please Support the Story if you find it Interesting. if there`s anything you arnt happy abute then i Gladly make a Change. now grabb your Snack and Tea and enojy this Tale..."**

 _Ciel Phantomhive sat in his office drinking tea and working a little as usual. and his Loyal and most Amazing Butler Sebastian was duing his things, Cleaning and all that Stuff Butlers do._

 _Exept for a Few things he is one Simpely one Hell of a Butler, and he Protects Ciel with his Life if he have to. anyway Ciel drank the Norwegian cake Sebastian Braught him in his office. Sebastian gave him a Letter with tree Triangals, Ciel took the Letter and asked in Confusion._

 _" who send this Letter?" Sebastian lookes at him then said. " i`m not sure My Lord, but the Seal is looking odd to me." Ciel opend the Letter and looked Rather not so amaized. " i`m sure you have alot of Questions, but i ask for your aid Lord Phantomhive. my Kingdome is in Danger and you are the only one who can help,_

 _Please i begg of you as Princess of Hyrule i Simpely can not Watch my Pepole suffer under the hands of Darkness. From Princess Zelda." Ciel lookes at Sebastian then said curious. " Sebastian, do you know a Kingdome that named Hyrule or a Princess named Zelda?"_

 _Sebastian looked at the Letter then said. " no i havent, this is Rather odd..." Ciel lookes at him then said with a Curious look himself. " i have no idea where this Kingdome is but, i`m sure..." a small Crystal fell form the Letter and Ciel picked it up then said. " what the Bullax his this?"_

 _the Crystal began to shine bright and both Ciel and Sebastian looked Suprised. they both got Teleported infront of a Large Castle with the Tree Triangals on the Flaggs. Ciel lookes around and saw the pepole Dressed up in Medieval clothing. Sebastian lookes at Ciel then said with a calm look._

 _" by the lookes of things, i`m guessing this is Hyrule." Ciel looked at Sebastian then said with a Suprised look. " Hyrule? how did we get here?" a fenemin voice said behind them with a strong tone. " are you Ciel Phantomhive?" they both turned around and looked at the woman with Grey hair and have an Eye in the middle of her armor._

 _Ciel lookes at her then said. " yes, who are you?" the woman looked at him with a serious look then said. " i`m Impa, please follow me the Princess is Waiting for you." Ciel and Sebastian followed Impa then Sebastian said. " you must be the Princesse`s bodyguard are you?"_

 _Impa gave Sebastian a Serious look in her eyes then said. " i`m her Caretaker, i have served the Royal family ever since Princess Zelda was Born." Sebastian lookes at her then said with a smile. " so you are her Caretaker, that is Quite interesting. i thought you were her Bodyguard because of the Sword on your back."_

 _She lookes at the Small Katana on her back then said. " i Protect the princess if harm comes to her Majesty." they stopped infront of the Throne room then Impa said to them both. " do anything and you will regret it..."_

 _Ciel and Sebastian enterd the Throne room and a voice of a young woman said. " i`m so glad oyu chould come." Ciel lookes at the Beautiful Blonde hair and eyes like the Pure sea and her dress is Pink with Golden Sholder plates on the Sholders. ( Like in Ocarina of Time when Zelda Releaves herself afther Seven Years in OoT.)_

 _Ciel lookes at her then said with a Calm tone. " so you must be Princess Zelda, so what Danger is trying to Destroy your Kingdome?" Zelda looked at Ciel with a Worried look then said. " i fear Hyrule is in danger of being Ruled by an Evil man named Ganondorf."_

 _Ciel looked Puzzeld then said. " Ganondorf?" Zelda looked at him with a even more Worried look then said. " Ganondorf is a Gerudo, he Tried to take the Triforce and make Hyrule his and his alone. if we can not Stop him then there is no hope of Winning..."_

 _Ciel looked at her with a even more Puzzeld look then said. " the Triforce?" Zelda gave him a small smile then said. " the Triforce is from the tree Golden Goddesses, Din,Nayru, and Farore. they Created Hyrule and Left the Triforce to us Hylians to Protect it. it can grant anyone`s wishes."_

 _Ciel lookes at her then said. " so it can Grant Wishes, then Ganondorft wants to take it and make himself King by wishing it?" Zelda shaked her head then said with a worry in her eyes. " no, Ganondorft wants all tree Pices of the Triforce to take over the World."_

 _Ciel lookes at her then said with a curious tone. " Tree Pices? where are they?" Zelda looked at him with a serious tone in her voice. " the Triforce of Power is wish Ganondorf, the Triforce of Wisdome is winthin me. and as for the Triforce of Courage it inside the Hero of Time Link."_

 _Ciel lookes at her then said. " the Hero of Time? if you have a Hero so why did you call me here?" Zelda standed up from her throne then said. " i`m afraid the Hero of Time can not win this Battle Agianst Ganondoft alone, he needs the help of you Ciel Phantomhive."_

 _Ciel lookes at Zelda then said. " i`m no hero like yours..." the Castle began to shake then Zelda looked worried then said. " he`s here..." a man with Red hair and Dark Skin apeared in the Throne room then said with his dark deep voice. " Princess Zelda, its been a long time..." Zelda lookes scared then Ciel lookes at Sebastian then said._

 _" Sebastian! get the Princess!" Sebastian quickly got Zelda and jumped backward Ganondorf lookes at them both then said. " who are you two?! and how dare you take the Princess!?" Sebastian lookes at Ganondorf then said. " oh my, he got a verry big Temper whouldnt you say Master?"_

 _Ciel agrueed then Ganondorf used his evil magic then said. " you pay for this!" Impa rushed inside and threw a Deku Nut and vanished with Zelda and Ciel and Sebastian. Ganondorf began to Roar in anger and Ciel lookes at Impa then said. " you came rather unexpected."_

 _Sebastian put down Zelda gentely then Impa said. " Princess are you alright?" Zelda gave Impa a smile then said. " i`m alright." she looked at Sebastian then said. " thank you for Saving me, if you hadnt Ganondof whould Probaly do something to me."_

 _Sebastian lookes at the Princess with a smile then said. " it was nothing your Majesty, i was only following Orders from my Master." Ciel lookes at Zelda then said." Princess, it whould be for the best if you kept somewere Safe for now. Ganondorf whould probaly go afther you."_

 _Impa lookes at her then said. " he`s right, it whould be for the best if you were kept Safe in Kakariko Village." Zelda lookes at her then said with a worried tone in her voice. " what abute Link?" Impa put her hand on Zelda`s sholder then said. " Link can take care of himself, he`s strong."_

 _Ciel looked at Impa then said with a curious tone. " Kakariko Village? where is that?" Impa looked at the mountians then said with a serious tone. " its near that Mountian, its called Death Mountians." Sebastian lookes at the mountian in the Distance then said._

 _" Death Mountian? now that is an odd name." Impa looked at Sebastian then said. " now shall we get going? i`m sure Ganondorf is Searching for her at this verry momment." they began to walk then Ciel looked thoughtfull then Sebastian said to him. " something the matter young Lord?"_

 _Ciel looked at him then said. " all of this seems a little bit Off, the hole Triforce thing is odd..." Sebastian lookes at him then Ciel said. " i want you to Find out abute this Triforce and give the Infomation to me." Sebastian nooded his head then said. " as you command My Lord."_

 **and that is the end of the First Chapter, i really hope you Enjoyed it. please leave a like and leave a Review and tell me what you think, i really love both Series alot and i came up with this Idea of an Crossver while i was watching Black Butler 2. it kinda Reminded me of Zelda with the Train in that one Episode. well i hope you have a Great day onward.**


End file.
